Mis tres tipos de Vida
by Hananasu
Summary: Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y tengro tres tipos de vida cuales? pronto lo sabran lo unico que le puedo decir es que todo lo hago por mi bello Kitsune, vocalista de la Banda Rasengan y tambien mi mejor amigo aunque no lo quiera como tal...
1. Chapter 1

Auditorio Internacional de Konoha

7:50 P.M

Artista de la Noche: Banda Rasengn

**-Como que sasu-chan no ha llegado- decía un chico de ojos azules, piel bronceada, tres marquitas en cada mejillas y unos ojos de color azules como el cielo, llamado Namikaze Naruto Alias Kyubi, vocalista de la banda del momento Rasengan**

**-siempre es lo mismo, nunca viene- decía este decepcionado de su mejor amigo**

**-sabes cómo es sasuke, naruto- decía gaara, Sabaku no Gaara alias Shukaku, integrante de la banda, era el guitarrista**

**(bueno no lo tomen a mal pero si los empiezo a describir uno a uno no termino)xD**

**-chicos aprensen, quedan diez minutos para que salgan al escenario- dijo kakashi el manager de la banda y tutor de naruto-antes de irme quiero decirles que el productor estará aquí esta noche- dijo yéndose**

**-¿Cómo?- gritaron todos**

**-así que el famoso productor que nunca hemos visto está aquí- dijo sai, Sai Hatake alias Anbu (xD),hijo adoptivo de kakashi y amigo de la infancia de naruto, novio de Gaara y el otro Guitarrista de la Banda**

**-Así es, pero estoy emocionado-dijo kiba, Inuzuka kiba alias Akamaru en memoria de su perro fallecido( un minuto de silencio por aka), el baterista de la Banda.**

**-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru alias Chunnin (XD) el bajista de la banda, aunque sea un chico sin interés, todos piensan que es el mejor bajista que han escuchado**

**-Viene! Que es el momento de lucirnos- dijo poniendo la mano para que todos la pusieran encima y gritaran-dale no sean malos- dijo con falsa tristeza al ver que nadie lo había echo**

**-ni loco- dijeron todos**

**-como que no T_T-**

**-chicos es hora- dijo kakashi**

**Los chicos empezaron a caminar debajo de la tarima en una especie de plataforma que los subía hacia el escenario, fueron caminado hacia sus puestos pero faltaba alguien**

**-y itachi- pregunto naruto**

**-hahah, ya te imaginaras-**

**-aquí estoy- dijo itachi, Uchiha itachi el mayor del grupo era como la madre de los pollitos y a la misma vez el más infantil, era el otro guitarrista, hermano mayor de sasuke.**

**-Preparados- dijo Gaara**

**-siii- contestaron los otros**

**El escenario se fue abriendo poco a poco y las luces se apagaron, cuando volvieron a prenderlas hay estaban, en el escenario los chicos de la banda más famosa, mientras los fans estaban que no paraban de gritar.**

**-Hola- grito naruto-que bueno que están con todos nosotros, en un placer para mí que estén aquí, verdad chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a la banda mientras estos asentían con la cabeza.**

**Mientras tanto las chicas gritaban cosas como te amo, quiero tener un hijo contigo, cásate conmigo, estas violable / entre otras cosas más.**

**-bueno que tal si empezamos ya no- **

**-kyaaaaaaaaaa-**

**Naruto hizo un saludo a kiba para que empezara, empezaron con un solo de kiba hasta que llegó la hora de la verdad.**

¡Hey! muchacha, sabes que me traes loco.

Una mirada pone el ritmo en mi mano.

De todos modos nunca entenderé por qué pierdes el tiempo.

Se lo que esta pasando

**Cantaba naruto mientras todos brincaban y disfrutaban de la música y la voz del rubio, naruto estaba envuelto en la música, le encantaba cantar.**

Cúbrelo con maquillaje en el espejo.

Te dices, esto nunca va a pasar otra vez.

Lloras sola y luego él jura que te ama.

**Mientras en otro lado, mas especifico en el parco privado del auditorio, se encuentra kakashi junto al productor de la banda.**

¿Te sientes como un hombre cuándo la empujas?

¿Te sientes mejor ahora que ella se cae a la tierra?

Bien te diré mi amigo, un día este mundo se va a terminar

Como tus mentiras se derrumban, una nueva vida que ella ha encontrado.

**El hombre escucha con atención cada palabra que cantaba el rubio y podía sentir los sentimientos que este transmitía, por eso era su productor porque sabía cómo era la banda, que ponían todo su empeño en todo y él no podía desaparecer esa oportunidad de hacerlos famoso**

Un guijarro en el agua hace un efecto de onda.

Cada acción en este mundo conlleva una consecuencia.

Si caminas por el agua por siempre seguramente te ahogarás

Se lo que esta pasando.

**Hoy estaban más alegres y contentos que nunca su productor los estaban viendo, aunque no sabían de qué parte y tampoco lo conocían sabían que estaba hay.**

Yo veo el modo que vas y dices que tienes razón otra vez,

Di que tienes razón otra vez

Presta atención a mi sermón.

¿Te sientes como un hombre cuándo la empujas?

¿Te sientes mejor ahora que ella se cae a la tierra?

Bien te diré mi amigo, un día este mundo se va a terminar

Como tus mentiras se derrumban, una nueva vida que ella ha encontrado.

Cara abajo en la suciedad, ella dijo,

Esto no duele, ella dijo,

Finalmente tuve suficiente.

**Regresando al lugar privado**

**-qué le parece?- pregunto kakashi al director**

**-que más te puedo decir kakashi, si sabes lo que pienso-**

**-Parece que nunca se lo vas a decir no-**

**El director miro a kakashi y solo sonrió de lado, el sabía que kakashi lo conocía bien, bastante bien diría el.**

**-sabes- dijo kakashi llamando la atención de este quien estaba en sus propios pensamientos- ellos creen que eres un viejo sin pelo y gordo- dijo este riéndose- si supieran como realmente eres-**

**-hum- dijo con su pequeña sonrisa**

**-sabes antes de empezar el concierto escuche a naruto preguntando por su amigo sasuke-**

**-….-**

**-por lo que escuche, quería que fuera al concierto-**

**-…..-**

**-se lo que piensas, pero no se puede hacer algo al respecto-**

**-….-**

**-n_nu, no me vas a decir nada- dijo dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba a su lado.**

**No dijo más nada y regreso su mirada hacia el concierto**

**Luego de casi dos horas de concierto, canciones, músicas, gritos y muchas cosas más, llegaba el momento de despedirse. Cantaron una canción antes de irse y luego bajaron, allí los estaba esperando kakashi quien ya había hablado con el director.**

**Desde el público se escuchó que pedían otra canción pero ellos sabían que no tenían más, porque ya las habían cantado todas**

**-otra, otra,otra,otra- pedían**

**-que vamos a hacer- dijo sai**

**-ya se- dijo el rubio- se acuerdan de la canción de la semana pasada**

**Flash back**

**-naruto y esa canción-**

**-para un amigo muy especial- dijo este sonrojándose-pero no está terminada**

**Fin Flash Back**

**-sí, pero no que no estaba completa- dijo gaara**

**-eso era antes, ahora sí, que tal si la cantamos- dijo esta ya subiendo**

**Los otros solo lo siguieron**

**Cuando el director estaba por dar la vuelta para irse escucho la voz del vocalista otra vez y regreso a donde estaba**

**-chicos, como lo pedían aquí está la próxima canción, antes que nada quiero decirles que esta canción no es como las otras- dijo con algo de nostalgia que todos captaron- la escribí para una persona bien importante en mi vida-**

**-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escuchó por todo el auditorio- quien tu novia- preguntaban todas**

**-/- increíble pero cierto naruto había escuchado eso**

**-pues no, pero aquí va-**

Aunque debería haber continuado persiguiendo

este sueño,

me tropiezo con la gente en el giro de este delgado camino.

no es como si quisiera que fuera como en los viejos tiempos

Estoy buscando el cielo que hemos estado perdiendo.

espero que comprendas que debes dejar ese rostro triste,

te has sacrificado.

el pecado son meras lagrimas al final

tu siempre cargas con él dolorosamente

no ves la salida que esperas en el laberintode

tus sentimientos.

Como si pronunciara una nota equivocada,

Quiero dejarlo salir con honestidad,

¿de que debo huir?

¿Es esto lo que llamas realidad?

Siento que olvido la razon de por qué

vivo en medio de la noche.

no importa lo que sea, no puede ser borrado.

Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al cual regresar,

la vida aun es demasiado larga para borrar estos sentimiento,

verdad?

les daré la bienvenida, incluso a este nostalgico dolor.

Supongo que tengo que pedir disculpas, ah Lo siento.

no puedo decirlo correctamente, solo hago que

te preocupes más.

cambiaré todo este dia o lo haré

mañana.

no lo haré en orden,

espero que entiendas que cierro mis ojos suevemente por qué

puedo ver cosas que no quiero mirar.

Hay algunos rumores que no se pueden decir

fue algo que escuché la primera vez.

si nos comprendemos los unos a los otros, incluso los amigos

pueden parar todas la mentiras.

Nadie dijo nada mientras naruto cantaba todos estaban atentos a lo que naruto cantaba, sentían que esa canción era diferente y no se escuchaba nada mas que naruto y la música.

Al terminar de cantar naruto abrió los ojos ya que estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados

**-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escuchó después del silencio**

**-gracias por todo- dijeron despidiéndose**

**Naruto al llegar a la parte de debajo del escenario lloro como hace tiempo no lo hacia**

**Todos lo vieron y lo abrazaron, sabían para quien era esa canción**

**-Sasuke- pensaron todos**

**En la parte donde estaba el director se podía ver este todavía estaba parado en el mismo lugar, al parecer la canción le había llegado al corazón**

**-Dobe…-**


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke alias Uchiha-bastardo, Sasuke-Baka, teme... entre otros

Vida # 1: Estudiante de secundaria

Físico?

Luego del Gran concierto que dio la banda Rasengan, tuvieron una fiesta privada organizada por su manager Kakashi.

-estas más tranquilo Naru- pregunto Gaara

-si gaara- dijo mirándolo con tristeza- estoy bien, solo un poco cansado- dijo este caminando hacia la puerta

-para dónde vas?- pregunto kiba- no te vas a quedar?-

-no kiba-chan, no me siento bien- dijo este despidiéndose de sus compañeros

-ya vera uchiha-bastardo cuando lo vea mañana en la escuela- dijo sai para luego abrazar a Gaara

Luego de este suceso los demás integrantes de la banda, disfrutaron de su fiesta, aunque por una parte estaban preocupados por naruto, mientras tanto había llegado hasta su casa en la cual, cuando llego se acostó en la cama boca abajo descargando su frustración y llorando más de lo que había llorado en la tarde.

-maldito Teme, porque no fuiste- dijo este llorando- te guarde un asiento VIP y todo- dijo llorando para luego de unos cuantos minutos caer en los hermosos brazos de Morfeo

Al otro día en todos los periódicos estaban las fotos de la banda y en los noticiarios estaban hablando sobre lo extraordinario que había sido el concierto

Mansión Uchiha

Se encontraba cierto azabache pensando en todo el concierto de la Banda rasengan, en cómo se veía el rubio tan bello en ese escenario y las palabras que le dijo kakashi en las cuales no dejaba de pensar, dejo de pensar y se fue a bañar, saliendo del baño a eso de las 7:00 de la mañana para prepararse, como todos los días, luego de prepararse se miró el espejo y sonrió.

-cómo puede cambiar tanto a una persona unos lentes y un poco de gel- se preguntaba este, cada mañana.

Como no si se veía en el espejo como un chico de menos años de lo que tiene, de cabellos negros, echado hacia atrás por el gel, la ropa 2 veces más grande que su talla original y unos lentes de montura azul y un poco opacos, en pocas palabras un nerd ^_^

-ya me está cansando esto de ir a la escuela así, pero todo sea por Naru- dijo este para bajar a desayunar

-Ola Ototo-baka- dijo itachi hermano mayor de sasuke y el único que sabía sus múltiples facetas de su vida ^_^

-hum…-

-como siempre tan hablador- dijo este para sentarse en la mesa junto a el

-como la pasaron el fiesta ayer- pregunto este, sacando un poco de tema al ver el silencio que había

-pues bien- dijo este con un poco de tristeza en su voz recordando lo que había pasado con Naru- aunque…-

-aunque ¿Qué?- pregunto sasuke al ver que su hermano se había quedado callado

-naru..-murmuro el otro

-naru? Que paso con Naru?- dijo sasuke levantándose de la mesa, dejando a un sorprendido itachi

-nada ototo cálmate- dijo este y sasuke se volvió a sentar- solo que ayer estaba triste y no fue a la fiesta y…- no termino al ver que su hermano ya había salido del comedor- cuando se lo dirás sasuke, no ves que te estás haciendo daño tú y a él también- susurro este para volver a comer.

Mientras cierto azabache cogía las llaves de su auto y se apresuraba a llegar a la casa de naruto

Mientras cierto rubio se había levantado y estaba como un zombie, sin poder cambiar su expresión de la cara, no tenía ánimos de nada, todavía se sentía decaído porque sasuke no había ido a su concierto y el que se había vestido solo para el… se metió a bañar mientras cierto azabache llegaba a la casa y lo escuchaba cantar en el baño

-otra vez cantando sus cosas- dijo sasuke divertido- a ver que está cantando- dijo para prestar más atención a lo que cantaba

…tengo la camisa negra

porque negra tengo el alma

yo por ti perdí la calma

y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

cama cama caman baby

te digo con disimulo

que tengo la camisa negra

y debajo tengo el difunto…

-O_O, hahahhahahaha- reia sasuke( jaja se va acabar el mundo)

Naruto que estaba en el baño cantando su súper mega canción, paro de cantar a escuchar la risa de sasuke

-S-Sasuke está aquí?- dijo este saliendo del baño y poniéndose la toalla alrededor de su cintura para bajar corriendo a ver a sasuke.

-S-sasuke- dijo este llamando la atención del azabache que todavía estaba riendo- de que te ríes?

-hahaha de tu canción haha hace tiempo que no la escuchaba- decía este riendo

Naruto quien estaba viendo la sonrisa de sasuke, se ruborizo hasta mas no poder y todo el enojo que le tenía se fue ya que era raro ver una sonrisa en el uchiha.

-Dobe- dijo este llamándolo ya que hace rato que lo estaba llamando y el rubio parecía estar en el espacio

-qué?- dijo este con un puchero

-tenemos clases, apúrate-

-ahhhh- dijo este pa subir corriendo sin importarle lo pequeña que era la toalla, para cambiarse mientras cierto azabache estaba con una hemorragia nasal por ver el rubio subir tan rápido sin este darse cuenta que se le veía el mundo, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba abajo

Salieron de la casa del rubio y se montaron en el coche el azabache, mientras solo había silencio cada uno en pensando

*todavía estoy enojado con él, pero se ve tan indefenso* pensaba naruto

(si supieras que es todo un seme ^_^)

*Todavía estará enojado por lo de ayer?*

Siguieron en sus mundos hasta que llegaron a la escuela y se encontraron con los demás miembros de la banda, menos itachi que este está en la universidad, mientras iban caminado se escuchaban cosas lo bueno que estuvo el concierto y muchas cosas más hasta que llegaron a su salón de clases pero antes de entrar apareció alguien llamando la atención de la banda y de sasuke

-si mira que tenemos aquí, a la banda Rasengan y al nerd sasuke- decía kabuto

-no, nos molestes idiota- decía Gaara, ese tipo no le caía nada bien y mucho más si kabuto cada rato quería molestarlos y sabotear los conciertos de este por órdenes de un tal orochimaru.

Dicho esto naruto cogió por la mano a sasuke que no hacía nada para defenderse de los insultos de kabuto, y entraron al salón de clases, a esa hora les tocaba música, una de las clases favoritas del rubio para no decir la única y de donde sasuke, pudo saber que tenía dotes para la música.

-a sus lugares- dijo el profesor Minato Namikaze, padre de Naruto, empresario super famoso, pero le gustaba la música y daba clases de ella, por entretenerse y no estar siempre estresado con el trabajo- bien, vamos a pasar lista- decía este mientras cogía una libreta en sus manos, mientras tanto nuestra banda favorita estaban hablando

-sasuke te advertimos algo- decían los demás integrantes de la banda que estaban encima de el

-lo sé, pero no pude, mi hermano no me pudo llevar, se fue sin mí- dijo este con tristeza fingida, y ojitos de cachorro, a lo que los demás le creyeron, sabían cómo era itachi.

-para la próxima no va a ver otra entendiste- decía gaara

Mientras naruto no había dicho ni una palabra, sabía que sus compañeros lo apoyaban y querían mucho, pero él quería a sasuke, aunque este no lo quisiera

-ey ustedes haya atrás pongan atención-decía el profesor de mal humor-como iba diciendo tendrán que cantar una canción enfrente de todos- decía este-la que quieran-

-que cante Naru- decían todos al unísono-queremos escucharlo aquí y ahora- decían mientas repetían una y otra vez…que cante…

Mientras kiba levantaba a naruto para llevarlo al frente, mientras este último pataleteaba como nene de cinco años.

-bien Namikaze que nos cantara- decía el profesor cuando ya naruto estaba a su lado, al frente de todo el salón

Para Minato, Naruto aunque fuera su hijo era otro estudiante más en la escuela, lo trataba como estudiante, no porque fuera su hijo lo trataría mejor que a los demás-

-pues no se- dijo este bajando la mirada

Naruto estuvo pensando un rato hasta que se decidió por una, era una de las canciones que gaara había escrito para sai, aunque este último ni cuenta se daba

-ahhh! Ya se-dijo emocionado el rubio-Gaara-llamo desde al frente y todos miraron hacia la dirección del llamado- canción cinco

Gaara al escuchar eso se sorprendió no esperaba que cantara esa canción

-estas seguro- dijo desde su asiento

-claro- dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno si tú lo dices- dice gaara mientras saca un su IPOD y unos papeles de su mochila y se lo da a los integrantes de la banda y hacia una llamada a itachi

-itachi?, necesito que estés aquí en menos de 5 minutos- dijo para colgar

-qué es esto- pregunto shikamaru

-eso lo que cantaremos-dijo este como si nada- ahora a pararnos junto con Naru, y esperar hasta que llegue itachi-dijo este para caminar con los demás hacia donde estaba Naru- Uchiha vienes?-

-no, yo me quedo aquí- decía mientras sacaba su cámara de video de la mochila y la preparaba

-esto no se puede desperdiciar, una nueva canción-pensaba sasuke

-Namikaze que esperas para cantar- pregunto el profesor

-solo estamos esperando a alguien- dijo gaara

Y como si lo llamaran, por la puerta apareció itachi uchiha el último integrante de la banda

-- gritaron las chicas

-ahora si- dijo Gaara para poner su IPOD a todo volumen y conectarlos a unas bocinas(era el salón de música hay de todo ^^) mientras los estudiantes echaban las sillas hacia un lado del salón y se paraban al frente de ellos, era como un mini concierto y sasuke se paraba en unas de las sillas que estaba en la parte de atrás para poder grabar.

-espero que les guste-dijo naruto

Mientras gaara le daba play a la canción

-se llama a Little Pain-

Naruto se empezó a mover y los demás integrantes también, estaban en parejas, Itachi con Naruto, Gaara con sai y Shikamaru con Kiba

Paseando en la luna,

Desatas mi despertar y mis dueños.

No hay nadie alrededor, mientras

Tú tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas,

Por qué me estaría volviendo más fuerte.

Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada,

Obsérvame.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- todas gritaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música, incluido los hombres que se dejaron llevar por la música y que decir del profesor.

Aquí estoy esperándote

Incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante.

Aquí estoy esperándote

Sin parar de gritar

Sé que mi corazón está tirando del hielo que nos conecta

Para que despierten mí, el de aquellos tiempos

No necesitas llorar.

Paseando en silencio.

Sasuke que estaba parado en una de las sillas de la parte de atrás del salón, se sentía celoso de ver a su hermano con naruto también

¿Desde cuándo itachi canta? Era la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de sasuke

Incluso cuando quiere tocarte, al estirar mis manos,

Sigues estando lejos

Esto solo era algo fuera de mis recuerdos.

Puedo escuchar tu voz

Cuando cierro mis ojos

Incluso un poco de dolor es agradable para mí.

La canción se escuchaba fuera del salón y llegaba hasta casi toda la escuela, lo que llamo la atención de los demás profesores y los alumnos, se podían ver estudiantes caminando por los pasillos del instituto siguiendo de donde venía la música.

Mírame

Aquí estoy esperándote

Aunque me lleve el viento, sola y perdida

Aquí estoy esperándote

Mira el cielo

Mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de estas manos protectoras

Hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez

No necesitas llorar

Los compañeros de clases estaban bailando y los que habían escuchado la canción estaban entrando al salón de música incluidos profesor y la mismísima Directora Tsunade, quien se posiciono arlado del profesor Namikaze.

*Sai y Gaara*

Abre los oídos (sentir algo, no sentir nada)

(Escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente)

Y desarma este sueño a cosquillas

Y en el momento justo

Imposible pero cierto se veía cierto azabache en una silla bailando al ritmo de la música, mientras cierto rubio lo miraba con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

*Shikamaru y kiba*

(Si me hubieras encontrado donde estaba callada)

(Escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente)

Deja que mi sangre fluya

Atravesó de todo el espacio

Del universo

El rubio no le quitaba la mirada a cierto azabache que llevaba bailando un buen rato con una cámara de video en la mano

-qué lindo se ve bailando-pensaba naruto-me esforzare más-

*Todos*

Obsérvame

Aquí estoy esperándote

Incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante

Aquí estoy esperándote

Sin parar se gritar,

Sé que mi corazón está tirando del hilo que nos conecta

Para que despierte en mí, el de aquellos tiempos

No necesitas llorar

(Escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente).

Cuando terminaron la canción toda la escuela estaba prácticamente afuera y dentro del salón gritando queriendo otra canción, mientras un azabache sonreía al ver a su rubio contento.

Naruto no le despegaba la mirada a sasuke hasta que vio que este tenía un collar que se le pareció bastante conocido

Flash back

-Toma- decía un naruto de unos 6 años de edad- esta es la prueba de nuestra promesa-

-lo prometes- decía cierto azabache mientras le daba un beso en la boca

(Beso de niños que *cute*)

Fin Flash Back

-Ahhhhhh- gritaba naruto mientras se aguantaba la cabeza y solo miraba en cierta dirección

-naruto- gritaron todos

-qué te pasa- pregunto minato acercándose a su hijo

-P-Papa me duele-

-quieto hijo tranquilízate- decía este nervioso

-duele mucho-

Mientras tanto sasuke trataba de pasar por donde estaba la gente y llegar donde el rubio

-Naruto mírame- decía el azabache preocupado

-S-Sasuke…-

Dijo este para caer totalmente desmayado

-Naruto!- gritaron todos


End file.
